marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Heart
Ruby Heart is a Capcom original character and protagonist for Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Story She is a mysterious French-speaking pirate who prefers heroic actions and generally side with the "good guys" in contrast to many other pirates. Ruby Heart sails with her crew in her very own flying ship that she can use to aid her in combat. Outside her ship, Ruby is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter and employs weapons such as her signature anchor and sabres, or tricks like a haunted chest with a hostile ghost within. When something begins to kill off life on Earth, Ruby Heart and her crew begins to investigate it, linking the destruction with the evil Abyss, the ancient Armor of Erosion. Unable to defeat Abyss alone, Ruby assembles the strongest heroes from the Marvel and Capcom universes. The assembled army of heroes track down Abyss and discover its power source; a black sphere in its center. After Abyss is defeated, the sphere was cracked and drained of power. Hoping to sell the sphere for profit, Ruby stared into the destroyed orb. Dismayed at it's current worthlessness, she cast it into the sea. Other Appearances Ruby Heart's only other official appearance is in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS as a playable card. It's long been rumored that she was / will be in the next DarkStalker game (if they make a new one), since she was originally planned to be made into a new DarkStalker character by Capcom. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Schwarzaile' - Transforms her body into a energy ball that hits multiple times.The attack can be controlled depending on the direction is pressed. Up to two times can the attack change directions. This move can also be done in the air *'Sublimation' - Shoots a column of water from the ground. The distance is depended on what kick button is pressed. *'Fantôme' - Ruby summons a treasure chest next to her. After a bit a ghost pops out and heads toward the opponent. If the ghost successfully grabs the opponent it will start to drain their hyper meter.Half a bar will be depleted, after that it will drift away. *'Rafale Cannon' - Ruby Heart throws an anchor at the opponent, if it connects she will pull her opponent towards her and shoot them out of a cannon. Light Punch will shoot the anchor straight across, while the Hard Punch will shoot diagonally up-right. Support Attacks Hyper Combos *'Flammelie' - (also known as the Hyper Schwarzaile) An upgraded version of Schwarzaile. You can change directions of the attack four times. The attack is controlled depending on what direction is pressed. *'Pare-tonn're' - Ruby Heart rams her opponent with a ship. If the ship connects it will start attacking by shooting cannonballs at them.Initial contact is required in order for the ship to attack with the cannons. *'Mille Fantômes' - A upgraded version of Fantôme. Ruby Heart summons a chest, and after some time multiple ghost pops out. Long start up time and cannot move for the duration of the attack. *'Tour de Magie' - Drops a barrel on top of her opponent's head causing them to be trapped in the barrel. If it connects she will start to throw knives at them. The more knives successfully thrown the more damage the attack will do. The knives thrown are depended on what button is pressed. Pressing the wrong button will end the hyper combo. Sprites Also See Ruby Heart's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment R